


King of Spades

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam calls it as he sees it... unexpectedly, so does Pippin.  A look at Aragorn and Boromir, through the eyes of the two unexpectedly wisest of Hobbits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Spades

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Spades" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/). *grin* I probably should apologize for the pun in the title, though...

"Do you think Boromir's going to break Aragorn's heart?" asked Pippin wistfully.

The other hobbits stared at him. "Don't be silly, Pip. There's nothing between them... I don't know *where* you got that idea." said Merry.

"They're in love," said Sam quietly. Everyone stared at _him_.

"Oaths of fealty, of loyalty, maybe," said Frodo. "But in love?"

"I don't hold with all that fancy language," said Sam. "I call a spade a spade... and those two are in love. Any fool, even a Took, could see that."

"He'll break his heart, though," said Pippin.

Sam nodded, sadly. "Aye, he will."


End file.
